Super Mario Skies
|image = |imagewidth = |caption = |Row 1 title = Developer(s) |Row 1 info = CCs Studios Nintendo EAD |Row 2 title = Publisher(s) |Row 2 info = Nintendo |Row 3 title = Composer(s) |Row 3 info = Koji Kondo Mahito Yokota CCs and Cream |Row 4 title = Platform(s) |Row 4 info = Wii U |Row 5 title = Released |Row 5 info = Summer 2012 |Row 6 title = Genre(s) |Row 6 info = platform |Row 7 title = Rating(s) |Row 7 info = PEGI 3 (EU); ERSB E (NA); CERO A (JP); ACB G (AU) |Row 8 title = Modes |Row 8 info = single player |Row 9 title = Media |Row 9 info = Wii U Optical Disc }} is a game in the Super Mario series for the Wii U. It is the next major Super Mario console game after Super Mario Galaxy. Story The game starts off with Mario and Princess Peach enjoying a picnic outside her castle in a park with their friends playing activities in the park. Suddenly, a thunderstorm kicks in, looming over the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser then strikes in the scene and kidnaps Princess Peach once again and takes her to the Doomship, Bowser's privately owned and personally piloted Airship which is highly more advanced than others. The thunderstorm continues on to the point where Mario and his friends separate from each other. The next morning, Mario is seen lying on the ground. Mario wakes up to see Toadsworth. Mario tells Toadsworth what happened which leads him to panic. Luckily, Toadsworth knows one way. He leads Mario to the Toad Express, an airplane which has been used by Princess Peach for vacations. When they get there, Toadsworth introduces the crew who works the express and that they will help Mario track Bowser down with Toadsworth also helping out himself. Just then, Mario boards the Toad Express and sets off on another adventure to save Princess Peach and track down Bowser in his Doomship. Gameplay Elements The levels of are depicted as free-roaming platform levels, but with more linear elements which were taken from Super Mario 3D Land. Levels in this game saw the return of Power Stars, as the level goals and that there are special missions in each. It is said that the levels here have returned with more difficulty as those in the early Super Mario side-scrolling games. Mario is able to do some of his abilities, such as the Wall Jump, Long Jump, Ground Pounding, and Rolling. This game also introduces punching and kicking which can be done by pressing any of the four array buttons (with X and Y set as the default buttons which can be changed in the configuration settings). Punching and kicking was originally used in a beta version of New Super Mario Bros.. Throughout Mario's adventure, he tracks down the Doomship from the Toad Express. The Doomship goes through different Kingdoms in the sky which act as the "Worlds" in this game. Kingdoms can be reached through the use of the Toad Express in the Sky which acts as the game's major hub world. Each Kingdom has its own hub where Mario can interact with various people in the kingdoms, do side quests, mini games, as well as finding the next mandatory level. Characters Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi (ridden on) * Baby Yoshi (hold on to) Villains * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Kamek * Ludwig von Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Roy Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Larry Koopa * Boom Boom * Pom Pom Supporting Characters * Princess Peach * Yoshi * Toadsworth * Yellow Toad * Blue Toad * Red Toad * Green Toad * Lakitu Bros. * Toad * Toadette Transformations Mario's Transformations * Small Mario * Super Mario * Fire Mario * Ice Mario * Eagle Mario * Cloud Mario * Mega Mario * Mini Mario * Dolphin Mario * Invincible Mario Luigi's Transformations * Small Luigi * Super Luigi * Fire Luigi * Ice Luigi * Eagle Luigi * Cloud Luigi * Mega Luigi * Mini Luigi * Dolphin Luigi * Invincible Luigi Enemies and Obstacles Features Power-Ups * Super Mushroom * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Eagle Egg * Cloud Flower * Mega Mushroom * Mini Mushroom * Dolphin Suit * Super Star Other Items * Coins * Star Medals * 1-Up Mushroom * Vegetables * Warp Pipes * Vases * Green Shells Levels In this game, there are planned to at least be six Kingdoms, each with at least six mandatory levels. Aerial Grass Kingdom * Aerial Grass Kingdom-Hub * Aerial Grass Kingdom-1 * Aerial Grass Kingdom-2 * Aerial Grass Kingdom-3 * Aerial Grass Kingdom-4 * Aerial Grass Kingdom-5 * Aerial Grass Kingdom-Airship Foggy Desert Palace * Foggy Desert Palace-Hub * Foggy Desert Palace-1 * Foggy Desert Palace-2 * Foggy Desert Palace-3 * Foggy Desert Palace-4 * Foggy Desert Palace-5 * Foggy Desert Palace-Airship Ocean Storm Empire * Ocean Storm Empire-Hub * Ocean Storm Empire-1 * Ocean Storm Empire-2 * Ocean Storm Empire-3 * Ocean Storm Empire-4 * Ocean Storm Empire-5 * Ocean Storm Empire-Airship Misty Swamp Ruins * Misty Swamp Ruins-Hub * Misty Swamp Ruins-1 * Misty Swamp Ruins-2 * Misty Swamp Ruins-3 * Misty Swamp Ruins-4 * Misty Swamp Ruins-5 * Misty Swamp Ruins-Airship Floating Ice Monarchy * Floating Ice Monarchy-Hub * Floating Ice Monarchy-1 * Floating Ice Monarchy-2 * Floating Ice Monarchy-3 * Floating Ice Monarchy-4 * Floating Ice Monarchy-5 * Floating Ice Monarchy-Airship Rocky Cloud Realm * Rocky Cloud Realm-Hub * Rocky Cloud Realm-1 * Rocky Cloud Realm-2 * Rocky Cloud Realm-3 * Rocky Cloud Realm-4 * Rocky Cloud Realm-5 * Rocky Cloud Realm-Airship Fiery Volcano Dungeon * Fiery Volcano Dungeon-Hub * Fiery Volcano Dungeon-1 * Fiery Volcano Dungeon-2 * Fiery Volcano Dungeon-3 * Fiery Volcano Dungeon-4 * Fiery Volcano Dungeon-5 * Fiery Volcano Dungeon-Castle * Fiery Volcano Dungeon-Tower * Fiery Volcano Dungeon-Airship * Fiery Volcano Dungeon-Doomship Music File:Fluffy Bluff Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 Music Extended|Main Theme - Aerial Grass Kingdom Overworld Theme File:Underground - Super Mario 3D Land Music Extended|Underground Theme File:Gusty Garden Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy Music Extended|Athletic Theme File:Waltz of the Boos - Super Mario Galaxy Music Extended|Ghost House Theme File:Bowser Jr's Airship Armada - Super Mario Galaxy Music Extended|Airship Theme File:Slipsand Galaxy - Normal - Super Mario Galaxy 2 Music Extended|Foggy Desert Palace Overworld Theme File:Cosmic Cove Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 Music Extended|Main Underwater Theme - Ocean Storm Empire Overworld Theme File:Slimy Spring Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 Music Extended|Misty Swamp Ruins Overworld Theme File:Snow Land - Super Mario 3D Land Music Extended|Floating Ice Monarchy File:Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla - Super Mario Galaxy 2 Music Extended|Rocky Cloud Realm Overworld Theme File:Melty Monster Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 Music Extended|Fiery Volcano Kingdom Overworld Theme File:Boss - Bowser - Full - Super Mario Galaxy 2 Music Extended|Bowser Jr. Boss Battle Theme File:Bowser's Lava Lair - Super Mario Galaxy 2 Music Extended|Doomship Theme File:King Bowser - Full - Super Mario Galaxy Music Extended|Final Boss Theme - Bowser Boss Battle Theme Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Category:Video Games Category:Wii U